In recent years, a number of rewards programs have been offered by issuers of portable consumer devices such credit cards. Rewards such as airline miles, cash back, points, etc. can be earned when consumers use their credit cards.
The number of rewards programs offered by issuers has increased significantly in recent years. Some issuers may be running multiple rewards programs simultaneously and it is difficult to keep track of them. Rewards programs have start dates, end dates, and other milestones. Issuers also need better and more efficient ways to initiate, run, and manage rewards programs.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other programs.